narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mei Terumī
|Zdjęcie=Terumi Mei.png;Anime Mizukage Mei.jpg;Manga |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Mei Terumī |Kanji=照美メイ |Rōmaji=Terumī Mei |Japoński=Yurika Hino |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Wiek część 1=30 |Ranga część 1=Kage |Zajęcie=Mizukage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Wrzątku, |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Wrzątku |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Drużyna=Oddział Ochraniający Daimyō |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=454 |Anime=199 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Chakra=Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Wrzątku, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody |Postać unicode=Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) Piąty Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage) |Wiek=30 |Ranga Ninja=Kage |Jutsu=Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu }} Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) jest Piątym Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage)Naruto - Drugi Fanbook z Kirigakure. Została Mizukage w ostatnich latach, po okresie straszliwego terroru Yagury. Osobowość Mei jest pogodna i najczęściej uśmiechnięta. Zawsze stara się łagodzić wszelkie spory oraz unikać konfliktów. Mei jest bardziej tolerancyjna i otwarta niż inni Kage. Podczas Szczytu była gotowa wysłuchać Gaary, który był z nich wszystkich najmłodszy. Mei najwidoczniej ma problemy sercowe. Często wynikają z tego zabawne sytuacje. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś w jej obecności wspomina o uczuciach i miłości. Można było również zauważyć, że jest bardzo dumną osobą. Nie pozwala, aby ktokolwiek ją wyzywał i poniżał, jak to było w przypadku Fū. Wygląd thumb|left|180px|Mei Terumī. Mei jest szczupłą, młodą kobietą w wieku około 30 lat. Ma długie do kostek, kasztanowe włosy. Część włosów zakrywa prawe oko. Jej oczy są jasnozielone. Nosi ciemno-niebieski strój do kolan. Pod spodem nosi siateczkową koszulę, która obejmuje więcej jej górnej części ciała niż suknia, pozostawiając jednak spory dekolt. Nosi również szorty w tym samym kolorze co sukienka. Umiejętności Mei Terumī jest potężną kunoichi z Kirigakure. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom udało jej się zdobyć tytuł Mizukage i wielki szacunek shinobich ze swojej rodzinnej wioski. Podczas walki zachowuje się spokojnie, można nawet powiedzieć, że lekceważy swoich przeciwników. Bacznie obserwuje swoich wrogów, będąc w stanie zauważyć u nich nawet najmniejsze zmiany w ich zachowaniu tak jak to było w przypadku Fū. Mei jest również dobrze zorientowana w taijutsu, gdyż podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi była w stanie wyrzucić Zetsu poza zasięg zwykłym kopnięciem. Kekkei Genkai Methumb|180px|Mei używająca Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu.i posługuje się Uwolnieniem Ziemi, Ognia i Wody. Używa także dwóch kekkei genkei. Mei potrafi używać także Kirigakure no Jutsu, aby ukryć zarówno siebie jak i przyjaciół. Technika ta może również zostać wykorzystana do osłabienia widoczności na polu walki. Przez kumulowanie czakry w ciele i zamieniając ją w wodę, Mei może wytwarzać ogromne ilości wody, będące w stanie ugasić nawet potężne techniki ognia, a następnie wykorzystać je do użycia kolejnej wodnej techniki, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Może łączyć Uwolnienie Ziemi z Uwolnieniem Ognia tworząc kekkei genkei, Uwolnienie Lawy, które pozwala jej na plucie lawą. Dzięki Yōton jest ona w stanie stopić prawie każdy obiekt stojący jej na drodze. Mgłę pozostającym po takim ruchu można wykorzystać jako zasłonę dymną jak i okazję do kolejnego ataku. Siła technik Yōton Mei jest tak wielka, aby móc nawet rozpuścić Susanoo Madary Uchihy. Mei łączy także Uwolnienie Wody z Uwolnieniem Ognia,tworząc przez to kolejne kekkei genkei, Futton. Za pomocą swojego drugiego kekkei genkei może wytwarzać strugi żrącej mgły. Futton był nawet w stanie roztopić klatkę piersiową Susanoo Sasuke. Mei jest w stanie kontrolować poziom kwasowości wytworzonej mgły, a przy odpowiednich zdolnościach, może na tyle dobrze nią manipulować, aby nie zadawać obrażeń ani sobie, ani przyjaciołom. Część II Szczyt Kage thumb|left|180px|Spotkanie Pięciu Kage. Mei wyrusza na spotkanie Kage. Mieszkańcy wioski bardzo czule się z nią pożegnali. Ważny Starzec podszedł do Mei i wręczył jej charakterystyczne nakrycie głowy Mizukage. Kunoichi podziękowała mu i obiecała prawidłowo wypełniać swoje obowiązki na spotkaniu Kage. Jeden z jej ochroniarzy, Chōjūrō, na chwilę zwątpił w swoje umiejętności. Mizukage podniosła go na duchu, mówiąc mu że ona w niego wierzy i jest on niezwykle silny. Podczas Szczytu Kage Mei była gotowa wysłuchać Gaarę, który był najmłodszy wśród obecnych na spotkaniu Kage. Podczas rozmowy Czwarty Raikage wyraził obawę przed wiarygodnością Kirigakure, stwierdzając że to właśnie w tej wiosce zrodziło się Akatsuki. Mei nie zaprzeczyła. Przyznała, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, aby Czwarty Mizukage był kontrolowany, przez człowieka z Akatsuki. Mifune proponuje wszystkim Kage, aby utworzyć sojusz, na którego czele miałby stanąć Danzō Shimura. Całą operację przerwał jednak Ao, stwierdzając iż istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, aby Danzō kontrolował Mifune. Nagle na spotkaniu pojawia się Zetsu. Czwarty Raikage dopada do niego i żąda zdradzenia mu miejsca pobytu Sasuke Uchihy. Gdy nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi wybiega z sali, chcąc na własną rękę odnaleźć Uchihę. Mizukage i jej ochroniarze pozostają na swoich stanowiskach. Mei zabrania Ao choćby na moment stracić z oczu Danzō. Nagle w sali pojawia się Sasuke, który zamierza zabić Danzō. Przedstawiciel Konohy szybko ucieka, korzystając z zamieszania. Sasuke próbuje go dopaść, jednak Mei blokuje mu drogę używając Kekkei Genkai Yōton. thumb|right|180px|Mei zatrzymuje Sasuke i Karin przed wyjściem. Mizukage radzi Tsuchikage, aby ten opuścił pole bitwy i jeszcze raz atakuje Sasuke. Chōjūrō dopada do Uchihy i używając swojego miecza zmusza go do przejścia do innego pomieszczenia, które zamyka Mei. Mizukage i Sasuke znaleźli się sam na sam. Terumī postanawia użyć swojego drugiego Kekkei Genkai, Futton. Susanoo Sasuke zaczyna się topić. Niestety atak Mei blokuje Zetsu, który uzupełnia czakrę Sasuke. Uchiha ponownie przedostaje się do sali. Nagle pojawia się Madara Uchiha, który przenosi Sasuke do innego wymiaru i opowiada o swoim Planie Księżycowe Oko. Żąda, aby oddano mu Naruto i Pszczołę. Gdy Kage mu odmawiają, Madara ogłasza rozpoczęcie IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi i opuszcza salę. Wraz z wybuchem wojny Mei i inni Kage wyrażają swoją zgodę na utworzenie Sojuszu Shinobi, któremu przewodniczyć będzie Raikage. Szczyt Kage dobiega końca. Chōjūrō i Terumī postanawiają odszukać Ao, który już wcześniej wyruszył na poszukiwania Danzō. Z łatwością go odnajdują. Ao prosi Mizukage, aby ta odpieczętowała jego Byakugana. Na szczęście Mizukage odkrywa spisek. Okazuje się, że ciało Ao jest kontrolowane przez shinobiego z Konohy. Mei uderza go z całą swoją siłą. W tym samym czasie duch Ao powraca do swojego ciała. Po powrocie do Kirigakure, dowiadują się, że daiymō zaakceptował powstanie sojuszu. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|left|180px|Spotkanie Szefów Sojuszu Shinobi. Kilka dni później ponownie zwołano Pięciu Kage, aby omówić taktykę na czas wojny. Tym razem tylko Ao towarzyszył Mei. Mizukage wyraża ulgę, widząc że Tsunade na nowo objęła funkcję Hokage w Konosze. Następnie zaproponowała, aby wszystkie wioski połączyły swoje sieci informacyjne, co mogło pomóc w zlokalizowaniu kryjówki Akatsuki. Po tym jak Kage dowiedzieli się, że Akatsuki odkryło miejsce pobytu Bee i Naruto, Mei stwierdziła że na pewno nie wyślą oni dużej liczby żołnierzy. Tsuchikage postanawia udać się na Żółwią wyspę, na której przebywali Jinchūriki. Po powrocie Tsuchikage, rozpoczyna się trzecie posiedzenie Kage, które ma na celu ostateczne przygotowanie się do wojny. Naturalnie Mei również w nim uczestniczyła. Rozkazała Chōjūrō połączyć się z Ao i przekazać mu, że mają coraz mniej czasu i muszą się spieszyć. Światowa Wojna Shinobi right|thumb|Mei i jej drużyna konfrontują się z Czarnym Zetsu. Mei i Chōjūrō podróżują z drużyną elitarnych shinobi z zadaniem ochraniania daimyō. Wyjaśnia Daimyō Mrozu ich plan obrony, gdzie daimyō mieliby podróżować pomiędzy pięcioma oddzielonymi kryjówkami w regularnych odstępach czasu, jak również będąc strzeżonymi przez niektórych z najpotężniejszych ninja z Sił Shinobi, by utrzymywać ich bezpieczeństwo. Czarny Zetsu kontynuuje pościg za daimyō, ale gdy miał ich zaatakować, Mei szybko kontruje jego atak kopnięciem. Czarny Zetsu przygotowuje się do walki z nią, ale ta mówi, że nie jest jedyną, którą będzie musiał pokonać, ale również jej całą drużynę. Gdy bitwa rozkręca się, cienisty klon Naruto ostatecznie pojawia się na polu walki i atakuje Czarnego Zetsu, który pozornie unika ataku. Mei zastanawia się co się właśnie stało, choć Raidō i Genma jedynie potwierdzają, że wybuchowa natura Naruto nie zmieniła się ani trochę. thumb|left|Pięciu Kage konfrontują się z Madarą. Gdy bitwa trwa nadal, Chōjūrō nareszcie udaje się przeciąć Czarnego Zetsu, zachwycając innych. W tym momencie, Genma Shiranui zostaje poinformowany przez Shikaku o wskrzeszeniu prawdziwego Madary Uchiha. Gdy Mei rozważa wyruszenie z pomocą pozostałym Kage, zostaje uspokojona przez Chōjūrō, który mówi że może opuścić pole bitwy, gdyż on będzie ją ochraniał swoim życiem - co powoduje, że Mei podziwia go za tak ogromny rozwój jego osobowości od samego początku wojny. Używając połączonych zdolności Genmy, Raidō Namiashiego i trzeciego ninja, Mei zostaje teleportowana na linię frontu przez Technikę Latającego Boga Piorunów, a celem jest pieczęć zaaplikowana przez Tsunade. Mei przybywa w odpowiednim czasie, by stanąć do walki wraz z pozostałymi Kage, gdy ci stawiają czoła Madarze. thumb|right|Mei atakuje Madarę. W celu kupienia czasu Tsunade do uleczenia Ōnokiego i Gaary, Mei i A natychmiastowo atakują Madarę. Używa Uwolnienia Lawy: Technika Objawienia Topienia, unika techniki, ale zostaje uderzony i wpada do lawy, przez A. Mei, która wypuszcza kolejny strumień lawy, zmuszając Madarę do aktywacji Susanoo w celu ochrony siebie. Po tym jak A atakuje Madarę ponownie kontynuuje pokrywanie go obfitą ilością lawy. Madara wychodzi jednak z lawy nietknięty, choć kości jego Susanoo zaczynają się topić, i komplementuje ich ofensywne zdolności, na co Mei odpowiada, że lubi gdy mężczyźni sprawiają jej komplementy, musi wstrzymać się w przypadku Madary. By sprawdzić ich obronę, Madara atakuje ich z techniką Yasaką Magatamy, która zostaje zablokowana przez połączone wysiłki Gaary i Ōnokiego. Z uleczonym Ōnokim, Mei towarzyszy mu i A w ich ataku na Madarę używając Techniki Ukrycia we Mgle, by zakłócić wizję Madary. Zanim klon Naruto rozprasza się, ona wraz z resztą Kage mówią mu, by ochronił inne pole walki i zostawiają go z jednym słowem "zwycięż". Gdy bitwa rozkręca się, Mei cofa się, by zostać uleczona przez Tsunade, podczas gdy A i Ōnoki konfrontują się z Madarą. Gdy Madara używa techniki Uwolnienie Drewna: Nadejście Świata Kwitnących Drzew, jest zadziwiona tym, że Madara stworzył taki las w jednej chwili. Kage zostają zaatakowani przez Madarę i jego Susanoo, wyrzucając ich w powyższy las. Gdy Madara atakuje ich z techniką ognia, Mei przygotowuje się do skontrowania z techniką Uwolnienia Wody, ale ona i pozostali Kage zasypiają po nawdychaniu się otaczających pyłków. Odzyskują przytomność, po tym jak Ōnoki niszczy las w chwili, by zobaczyć twarz uformowaną z DNA Pierwszego Hokage wystającą z regenerującego się Madary. Gdy Madara dowiaduje się, że Tsunade jest wnuczką Pierwszego, oznacza ją jako swój pierwszy cel, ale Mei odpowiada że zajęcie się na początku medykiem w plutonie jest podstawową strategią, przy czyn ona i pozostali Kage nie pozwolą mu na to. Jednakże Madara mówi, że nie oznaczył Tsunade bo jest medycznym ninja, a dlatego że jest potomkinią Hashiramy. Później uśmiecha się, gdy Tsunade wyjaśnia Madarze że nie jest słabą kobietą, tylko dlatego że najwidoczniej nie jest na poziomie Hashiramy. Nieco zszokowana gdy Tsunade idzie na przód i konfrontuje z Madarą, Mei wtrąca się zaraz po tym jak Madara używa techniki Uwolnienie Ognia: Wielki Ogień Destrukcji, czym odpowiada techniką Uwolnienie Wody: Filar Wodnej Barykady. Nie dając mu czasu na ruch następnie używa Uwolnienia Wody: Technika Pocisku Wodnego Smoka, co wysyła go w powietrze, gdzie zostaje zaatakowany przez Tsunade, A i Ōnokiego. Wted patrz się w szoku, gdy Tsunade zostaje przebita przez Miecz Susanoo Madary i zostaje odkryte, że zapieczętowali drewnianego klona zamiast prawdziwego Madary. Zszokowana widząc Tsunade niewzruszoną atakiem i kontratakująca własnym, Mei ogląda jak Ōnoki wykorzystuje okazję, by zaatakować własnym atakiem. Gdy Madara ripostuje Tsunade za zmuszenie do użycia klona, Mei stwierdza że nie powinien na nich patrzeć z góry, ponieważ walczą z nim razem, lecz traktować to jako uznanie dla jego mocy. Mei i pozostali Kage zostają wtedy otoczeni drewniane klony, które stworzył Madara. Wtedy odpowiada na komentarz Mei, stwierdzając że nie powinni patrzeć na niego z powodu klonów, a zamiast tego powinni to potraktować jako uznanie dla swojej mocy przed zapytaniem ich czy preferują, by klony używały Susanoo czy też nie. thumb|left|Pięciu Kage staje przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary. Gdy bitwa trwa dalej, Mei jest przytłoczona przez klony uzbrojone w Susanoo, ale staje u boku innych Kage, po tym jak Ōnoki zachęca ich do kontynuowania walki. Wypuszczając atak z A i z Gaarą, po tym jak Ōnokiemu udaje się zniszczyć dwadzieścia pięć klonów uzbrojonych w Susanoo, Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Pocisku Wodnego Smoka Mei wzmocniona błyskawicą dochodzi do kontaktu z Madarą. Ujawniając, że był również piasek wewnątrz ataku, Mei kontynuuje użycie techniki Uwolnienia Wody wzmocnionej błyskawicą w celu powstrzymania ucieczki Madary. Po tym jak pieczętowanie idzie w kierunku sukcesu, Madara uwalnia swoje pełne Susanoo i przytłacza ich wysiłki przed oświadczeniem, że nawet moc pięciu Kage jest daremna przeciwko perfekcyjnej formie Susanoo. Zadziwieni gigantyczną konstrukcją, która została uformowana, Mei zostaje powalona wraz z pozostałymi Kage pojedynczym zamachem miecza Susanoo Madary. Ona i pozostali Kage później stają twarzą w twarz z Madarą ponownie. Pomimo podbudowujących słów Tsuchikage, po tym jak zauważyła że Madara przygotowuje się do kolejnego ataku mieczem, Mei stwierdza, że to już koniec, lecz Raikage mówi jej by się zamknęła, będąc zdeterminowany do tego by nie tracić nadziei. Oszołomieni światłem otaczającym Madarę, Mei zastanawiała się co się dzieje, jeszcze przed tym jak ona i reszta dowiedzieli się, że Technika Nieczystego Wskrzeszenia Świata została anulowana. Gdy Madara nie znika w czasie dezaktywacji techniki, Mei pyta czy się zregenerował, przed tym jak Madara stwierdza, że zerwał więź pomiędzy nim a Kabuto, niwelując zniknięcie, pozostając w walce i utrzymując swój ożywiony stan. Po tym jak Madara zrywa kontakt z Nieczystym Wskrzeszeniem Świata i poinformowaniu Kage o jedynym ryzyku związanym z tą techniką, przerażona i zszokowana Mei co się stało, na co Madara krytykuje ją za to że nie zdała sobie sprawy, ze nie jest on typem osoby, który pozwolił by sobie na ograniczenie taką technika, po tym jak z nim walczyli. Gdy Trzeci Tsuchikage ruszył się by zablokować atak Madary, Mei mówi mu, że Madara nie jest przeciwnikiem jakiego mogliby pokonać przed tym wysłuchaniem jak Ōnoki stwierdza, że muszą go tam zatrzymać. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|right|Mei z resztą uleczonych Kage Pomimo ich próby do zatrzymania Madary od opuszczenia pola bitwy, Mei i reszta Kage zostają ostatecznie pokonani, pozostając poważnie ranni. Później, po przybyciu na pole bitwy Karin, Suigetsu oraz Orochimaru, Tsunade zostaje wyleczona przez Karin. Po dostatecznym uleczeniu, Hokage leczy ranną Mei i resztę Kage. Nie mając czasu do stracenia, wszyscy razem wyruszają na pole bitwy. W trakcie podróży na miejsce potyczki z Dziesięcioogoniastym, Kage widzą ogromne drzewo, dzięki technice klanu Yamanaka dowiadują się co dzieje się na miejscu. Po dotarciu na pole walki, każde z Kage rozdziela się by wydawać rozkazy shinobi tak by zwiększyć skuteczność walki z Madarą i Jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego. Ciekawostki *Zarówno Mei jak i Tsunade, są jedynymi znanymi kobietami Kage. *Za czasów Yagury w Kirigakure prześladowano ludzi o zaawansowanym limicie krwi. Mei jako Mizukage oraz posiadaczka dwóch Kekkei Genkai może być symbolem zmian w swojej wiosce. Cytaty *(do Ważnego Starca): "Przysięgam na tytuł Mizukage, że wypełnię swoje obowiązki." *(do Chōjūrō): "Więcej wiary w swoje możliwości, jesteś silny." *(do Ao): "Zamknij się, bo cię zatłukę." *(do Sasuke): "Topienie takich przystojniaków zawsze rani mi serce... ale ty musisz umrzeć." *(do Choujirou): "Małżeństwo to jedyna rzecz, którą odkładam na później." Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Kage